


Date Gone Wrong

by LilacGalacticFox



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bar, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Flirting, Gay Bar, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Peter couldn't help but notice the man's drink, that was beside him, had been spiked by his date.Peter being Peter just couldn't stop himself from intervening and helping this mysterious man.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Date Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this one-shot is gonna be a bit different. This is gonna be how the scenario would differ, depending on who was being helped. So, there will be multiple 'parts' to this chapter!
> 
> Oh, and in this, Peter is not a teen (as he's in a bar), as so nothing is inappropriate/paedophilia!

_ Steve Rogers _

"Hey," Peter says, sliding over the bar stools to get the blonde man's attention. "Don't drink that. I think that you're date's trying to drug you."

The man turned to look at Peter. He looks at him for a few moments, as if he was trying to figure the younger man out, before he asks, "Are you sure?"

"I saw him slip something into your drink when you were asking about closing times. Then he excused himself to the bathroom," Peter explains, eyeing the drink warily.

The man smiles slightly, seemingly noticing by Peter's mannerisms that he wasn't lying, and was truly trying to help him. The blonde called the bar tender over, and explained the situation. They quickly assured the man that their date would be dealt with and then took his drugged drink away.

The man then fully turned to the brunet, who could finally take the man in. He saw how his hair was more of a sandy colour, rather than a sunny blonde. He had bright, blue eyes that seemed to shine back at him. His jaw was chiselled, and his whole body screamed muscle. _God was he hot._ And suddenly, that's when it clicked in his head. He just helped _Steve Rogers_.

Peter blushes, trying to get the information stuck in his head, while also realising he had just internally called his childhood hero 'hot'.

"I'm Steve," the Captain tells him, a smile gracing his lips.

The brunet stares for a few seconds, before he realises he has to tell him who he was. He quickly says, "'M Peter. Nice to meet you."

Steve's smile widens and he says, "It's nice to meet you too, Peter. Even if it isn't in the best scenario."

Peter frowns and he says, "Sorry that your date was ruined."

"It's alright. Didn't like them much anyway," the blonde says as he shrugs and places his elbow on the bar, leaning his head on on his palm. 

Peter smiles at him and nods in understanding. Peter then gets a mischievous glint in his brown eyes, and he jokes, "Glad I could be of service then."

Steve laughs and nods along, his smile only widening. They then fall into a comfortable silence- well, as silent as it can be in a bar. Peter could see from the corner of his eye that Steve was checking him out, much like he had done to the captain when he turned around.

Steve then questions, "What's someone like you doin' here, doll?"

Peter blushes at the nickname the American icon had donned him. He the tilts his head at him and asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

It was Steve's time to blush when he saw Peter's reaction. He nervously rubs the back of his neck and replies, "I was just wondering what someone as hands- Uh, I mean, nice as you were doing in a bar alone."

"I wasn't supposed to be alone," Peter says, smiling sadly. He then smiles brightly saying, "Doesn't matter though. Means I got to meet you, so it was definitely a win."

Steve grins at him and says, "It definitely is, 'cause I got to meet you too, doll."

Peter then realises the time and sighs, "Shoot, I-I gotta go. I've got work tomorrow."

Steve smiles sadly and says, "Of course. I understand."

Peter quickly pays the bar tender, but then stops, before he stands. He grabs a pen from his pocket and gently takes Steve's hand. He starts writing his number on the blonde's hand, and gently lets it go, putting his pen away.

"Call me if you wanna have a proper date," Peter says, winking at the man from Brooklyn- which Peter really didn't know where the confidence came from to do so.

And with that, he walks out of the bar, leaving a flustered Steve Rogers behind.

**~~~~**

_Loki Friggason_

"Hey," Peter says, sliding over the bar stools to get the raven haired man's attention. "Don't drink that. I think that you're date's trying to drug you."

The man, who's poster was one of a king, looked at Peter. He then says, "Oh, I know."

Well, that took Peter off-guard. He blinks at the man for a few moments, and he asks, "So why are you still here with them?"

The suit-wearing man shrugs, a smirk on his face, as he says, "It amuses me how bad they are at spying on me."

"O-oh, okay," Peter replies, not really knowing how to respond.

The emerald, green eyes of the man beside him kept gazing at him, as he took sips out of his date's drink. Peter could feel a blush creeping up his neck. I mean who wouldn't, when a hot man was staring at you.

 _God, Peter! Pull yourself together,_ Peter scolds himself inside his mind. _Stop being such a bisexual mess and actually talk to the guy!_

The man's smile turns into an amused grin, and then Peter hears the man's voice in his head, _Yes,_ _ **Peter**_ , _do pull yourself together. If you do, I might even ask you on a date._

Peter yelps at the voice in his head, jumping slightly. Due to the spider being clumsy, he- of course- falls off the stool, trips on the stool leg, and falls onto the man beside him, who had attempted to catch him.

Their faces were inches apart, and Peter's face immediately blushed brightly, and he silently dies inside.

"I am _so_ sorry!" the spiderling squeaks, trying to move off the man.

The man, however, clearly did not want the brunet to move, as he moved his hands to the mortal's hips and keeps him where he is. He smirks down at the flustered boy, enjoying him squirm in embarrassment.

"Nothing to be sorry about," the guy says, smirk still prominent on his face. "In fact, I'm rather thankful. I can see your pretty, flustered little face better from here."

Peter's face was now red, and he was surprised he hadn't started blabbering yet. His hands were still resting on the man's chest, which he used to grab onto his black suit, when the man pulled him closer.

"How about, I give you my number, and we can set up a real date. Hm?" the guy questions, moving one of his hands up to Peter's face, using his thumb to smooth other the spider's cheek bones.

Peter silently nods, not trusting his voice this close to a hot man who was seducing him. He then shakily takes his phone out of his pocket, and hands it to the God-like man, who then puts his contact on his phone.

The guy then lets go of Peter and stands up. He winks at Peter as he was out, saying, "Call me, darling!"

**~~~~**

_ James Buchanan Barnes _

"Hey," Peter says, sliding over the bar stools to get the brunet man's attention. "Don't drink that. I think that you're date's trying to drug you."

The man quickly jumps off his stool and pushes the younger into the bar. Peter squeaks and his eyes widen. A knife is then pressed against his throat, and his breathing becomes erratic.

"Why should I believe you?" the man asks. "Maybe you're distracting me from them so you can kill me instead."

"I-I'm not, I s-swear!" Peter yelps, eyes wide. Stupid Parker luck, always ruining things. He only wanted to help.

The man huffs, then moves away from the younger, putting his knife back into a hidden pocket. He then sits back down and tips his drink onto the floor.

Peter looks back at him, then moves back to where he was sat before he tried to help the scary man. He pulls out his phone, typing a message to his date, who still hadn't answered him, or turned up.

He then hears the stool beside him being sat on, so he looks up, hoping it was his date. His hopeful expression was swiped off his face as soon as he saw who it was, and he immediately looked back down.

The man sighs and says, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. In my line of work, and what I've gone through, you take all thr precautions you can."

Peter turns his phone off, before sliding it into his jeans pocket. He looks back up at the man and he smiles sadly.

He replies, "It's alright. I completely understand. It's best to take precautions, no matter who you are, or what you do."

The man smiles slightly at him, and he says, "You are one good guy."

Peter shrugs and says, "I do what I think is right."

"Name's Bucky," the man introduces himself, holding a hand out for the younger.

"Peter," he replies, taking his hand and shaking it. As he does, he realised that it wasn't soft like a human hand, and was rather cold. He becomes curious and looks over at it.

His eyes widen in delight and he exclaims, "You have a metal arm? That's awesome, dude!"

The man blinks at him a few times before he laughs. Peter looks at him confused, unsure of why he was laughing.

"Y-you're," Bucky starts, having to stop as he was laughing so much. "You're the spider guy?"

It takes Peter a good few minutes to realise what he asked, and immediately his face drains of colour. His splutters, "You're Mister Roger's friend?"

"I mean, yes, but I like to think of myself as the guy who got the punk out of trouble," Bucky snickers, smirking at the boy beside him.

"Well this evening certainly took a turn..." Peter mumbles.

Bucky chuckles before he stands up. He grabs a pen- that he been left on the counter- and a napkin, and writs his number down.

He slides it to Peter and winks at him, saying, "Call me if you need anything to do with the hero work." Bucky then smirks, shrugging, as he says, "Or if you just wanna meet up again."

Bucky then pats his shoulder before leaving the bar, leaving Peter to his thoughts.

" _F*ck_."


End file.
